


Touch Me

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pining, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve thinks of Tony's hands.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Steve loved to watch Tony’s busy hands. They were scarred from cuts and burns, from constantly working with tools. They brought forth so many things: energy, protection, innovation. They cut and soldered, worked in metals, fabricated. They were never still, indicative of the brain behind them. 

Late at night, in his bed, he thought of those hands. He wondered how they would feel on his face. A simple touch, nothing more. Then his thoughts wandered, thoughts of those hands on his body, touching his skin. Those hands would make him breathless, make him beg for more, brand his very soul.


End file.
